exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Bloodstone Heart
Bloodstone Heart is a Story Arc of the the Exteria Multiverse. It takes place in Korriana and follows the perspective of the blacksmith mage Kementari. Main Arc An Uchronic Prologue In the Cheshire Isle, bitter rivals, enemies and lovers Luther of Kaine and Kementari discuss about the cause of their hatred ; Luther killing Kementari's girlfriend Niniel, which escalated in accumulated grudges and mutual destruction. However, Luther is perplexed by Kementari's recounting of the events and uses his considerable power in order to send Kementari back in time, back to where it all began. Kementari awakes - with little to no memories of the future - alongside Niniel, in her home Plane of Korriana, where she was a blacksmith. Driven by an unexplainable intuition, she investigates a strange string of deaths in her village and finds that Carmilla Voldaren - a powerful, influential Vampire - has declared war on Luther, using humans as targets to reach the elder vampire who fancies himself a protector of mankind. Kementari decides to pay Carmilla a visit, Niniel alongside her. In the Ulflands In Carmilla's territory, the Ulflands, Kementari finds people afflicted with a strange Curse of madness, degenerate and insane, who attack her. Suspecting Carmilla to cause all this, Kementari is helped by Evangelyn Wulffen, a young werewolf who seeks to understand the truth behind this Curse. Together, the trio manages to infiltrate the gardens of Carmilla's sinister palace, and with the help of an Exorcist, Kuri-Ma Gadrel, crash through the doors of the castle, only to be teleported by one of Carmilla's traps and separated, Kementari and Niniel finding themselves in the dungeon's basement. Searching for Carmilla The pair is ambushed by Carmilla's 'guard dog', the Hellhound Orthros, who attacks them relentlessly and chases them until they reach another room. In that room, Luther manifests himself through a vision and communicates with Kementari, attempting to explain that there is a misunderstanding, before being hunted by Carmilla's magic ; Kementari then learns that Luther and Carmilla were once in love. Evading more and more vicious traps in the castle's twisted geography, the pair ends up in Carmilla's room where they discover that Niniel is a vampire of the Voldaren bloodline as well. Niniel's memories awaken and she asks to speak to Carmilia, who then appears. The vampire queen - albeit a bit lunatic, both sadistic and strangely kind - accepts to cooperate. A Series of Confusions It seems that the curse that affects the Ulflands is not Carmilla's doing ; it is magic most similar to Luther's. Luther, who materializes at last without Carmilla attempting to kill him, professes his innocence ; Kementari understands that some strange force is at work, hoping for a war between Carmilla and Luther. Luther and Carmilla unite their powers to trace back the source of all, finding a sinister individual in the midst of the Ulfland village : Nyarlathotep himself. The Outer God proves to be much more powerful than the group expected and defeats them before taking possession of Carmilla's castle. An enraged Carmilla rushes towards the castle, leaving Kementari and Luther with the task to protect her. Sealing the Madness As they walk towards Nyarlathotep's room, strange voices speak to Kementari who learns the truth : there is another timeline, where a person most similar to her released the Outer God Emeria on the world out of spite. Knowing that the war between Luther and Carmilla would end up causing Niniel's death and Kementari's anger, Nyarlathotep bet on Kementari's weakness and instabilities as well as her anger to do the same. However, Kementari refuses to submit to Nyarlathotep. While Gadrel and Evangelyn clash with Nyarlathotep, Luther teaches Kementari how to seal Nyarlathotep using Hedrons. Kementari succeeds, freeing the region from the God's curse. Then, Luther and Kementari return to their original time, bringing Orthros and Carmilla with them, finally at peace with eachother. Others Arcs Nyarlathotep Released However, not long after, Tsatthogua, a sinister cultist, arrived in Korriana and broke the Hedrons through human sacrifice, releasing Nyarlathotep. He then made a contract with the dark entity, becoming its prime puppet. Characters * Kementari * Niniel Voldaren * Carmilla Voldaren * Orthros * Luther of Kaine * Nyarlathotep * Kuri-Ma Gadrel * Evangelyn Wulffen Trivia * Kuri-Ma Gadrel and Evangelyn Wulffen are the parents of Janeth Wulffen. * The Timeline that Nyarlathotep refers too is actually Magic: the Gathering's original timeline, and jabs at Kementari and Luther's similarities to Nahiri and Sorin from that universe. Category:Korriana Category:Storyline